User talk:TheMrRamonlle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 05:01, September 24, 2011 Pichu8boy I'm also Filpino and my parents r from Philpines I was born in USA. Yeah Sure you can do some Littlefoot's Adventures ideas when ever you want to. Toonking1985 is Having Trouble Here Hey Dude it's me Toonking1985, Im making an Idea page called Pooh's Adventures in Girls Bravo, but Im having trouble of picking the good guy guest stars for it. Here's what I got Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwaski, Rico, and Private), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Iago, Baloo, King Louie, Ttark, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Robin Hood, Little John, Cure Black (Nagisa), Cure White (Honoka), Mepple, Mipple, Porun, Jeremy the Crow, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), and Jiminy Cricket the guest stars. So what guest stars out of this list do you think should guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Girls Bravo. Can you Help my page its Kingdom hearts unknown Worlds (cpend7) http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Unkown_Worlds_(cpend7) Sure! TheMrRamonlle (talk) 03:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) hi im TheGrant2 im the one who made Littlefoot's Adventures the movie and who said in the show all the cartoon charaters are still cartoon in both the live action and cartoon world and the live action charaters are still live action in both the cartoon and live action worlds. im here to tell you the reason why i made littlefoot's adventures the movie and what i mean about the live action and cartoon worlds. for littlefoot's adventures the movie well you series is great i can't to see it on hallmark even though i don't have that channel but anyways since they are charaters from other show people would want to know how did they meet how did it start thats why i made the movie in order to show how the charaters meet and how the adventures started. and the live action and cartoon worlds well the adventures they go on take place in ether the cartoon world or the live action world and what i mean for the charaters are still cartoon and live action i mean is the same thing they did with Who Framed Roger Rabbit execpt instead of cgi effect the charaters in the other world would exacly like what they look in their world so that means what they look like in their show is what they will look in the other world and how do you do that? well im still thinking about that if you know how to do that tell me and i will get back to you well bye i can't for the show to the air TheGrant2 (talk) 17:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC)TheGrant2TheGrant2 (talk) 17:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) i understand but know this the way you write Stan's sister's name is wrong it's not Shelley Marsh it's Shelly Marsh plus you may notice that i had put some adventures you might not know Littlefoot Goes To Kickassia and Littlefoot's Adventures of Surburban Knights well Kickassia and Suburban Knights are both TGWTG movies the full things are on youtube TheGrant2 (talk) 15:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC)TheGrant2TheGrant2 (talk) 15:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cpend7 needs you help can you help my page of Super Mario and Friends new Adventure make a User Story (From Toy Story 1 and 2) look and find it. New Wikia can you help Bubbyaustin and me for my page of http://supermarioandfriendsnewadventure.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_and_Friends_new_Adventure_Wiki TheMrRamonlle, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it, and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumanite. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this! Spread across different wikias to different users. (Dino-drones) Advice Please know why is Undylan doing this. If you want me to show you how, ok. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 14:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC)